vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jagged Stone
|-|Guitar Villain= - Regular = - Scarlet = }} |-|Jagged Stone= Summary Jagged Stone is a popular rock star. In the episode "Guitar Villain", after he is insulted on television by XY, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Guitar Villain, a guitar-playing villain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, At least 8-A with his dragon Name: Jagged Stone, Guitar Villain (As an akumatized villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Jagged Stone = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Guitar Villain= - By himself = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Can wield his guitar like a sword and use it competently, Can shoot energy waves of weaponized sound from his guitar, Can cause those that get hit by his "Rockin' Riff, Baby!" to begin to dance uncontrollably and shout like they're at a rock and roll concert, Animal Manipulation (Can control his akumatized pet dragon Fang), Immortality (Type 6); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Guitar Villains that would remain immobile until Jagged gets Re-Akumatized) - with Fang = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation and Breath Attack (can naturally breath out fire), Large Size (Type 1) }} Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette. Destroyed a table using a sword) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to other akumatized villains, fought Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir). At least Multi-City Block level with his dragon (Managed to affect Cat Noir with his fire) Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime and can keep up with Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Can easily leap several feet in the air while carrying a large sword) | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains). At least Multi-City Block Class with his dragon Durability: Wall level (Should be comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. At least Multi-City Block level with his dragon (Shook off Cat Noir's baton expansion, and then bended it out of his mouth) Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Sound Manipulation Standard Equipment: Akumatized Guitar * Optional Equipment: His crocodile Fang | His dragon Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can't see if his hair gets stuck in his face (is difficult to properly accomplish though). His powers will be lost if his guitar has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it is able to multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Guitar Villain: Weapon Mastery: Guitar Villain can use his akumatized Guitar like a melee weapon, and even match Cat Noir using it. "Rockin' Riff, Baby": The purple wave, which Guitar Villain calls the "Rockin' Riff, Baby!", causes those it hits to begin to dance uncontrollably and shout like they're at a rock and roll concert. This wave even works on animals and non-living things, such as cars. "Awesome Solo": The orange wave, which Guitar Villain calls the "Awesome Solo," is a concussive blast, able to destroy things and injure people, and is powerful enough to crack solid stone. "Ultimate Solo": The green wave, which Guitar Villain calls the "Ultimate Solo," can cause tremendous earthquakes. Guitar_Villain_Weapon_Mastery.gif|Guitar Villain matching Cat Noir with his guitar Rockin' Riff, Baby.gif|Guitar Villain using his "Rockin' Riff, Baby" Awesome_Solo.gif|Guitar Villain using his "Awesome Solo" Ultimate_Solo.gif|Guitar Villain using his "Ultimate Solo" Key: Jagged Stone | Guitar Villain Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8